Transcendent Demon Physiology
The ability to become a demon of godlike power as well as an entity of pure evil. A variation of Transcendent Physiology, a demonic version of Demiurge Physiology, and an advanced variation of Demonic Physiology. The opposite of Transcendent Angel Physiology. Also Called *Demon God Physiology *Demon King Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Dark God Physiology *Demonic Entity Physiology *Demonic God Physiology *Devil-God Physiology *Evil God Physiology *Grand Master of Hell *God-Devil Physiology *The Prime Evil (Diablo only) *The Divine Evil Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. They literally become a living representation of all things evil and chaos. They also possess powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and are able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god out of both power and fear. Applications *Absolute Condition: Gain unstoppable physical and mental skills. **Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. **Absolute Immortality: Posses the everlasting life of a god. **Absolute Intellect: Have god-like intelligence. **Absolute Strength: Possess the infinite strength of a god. *Apocalypse Inducement: Cause apocalyptic catastrophies. *Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. **Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. **Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. *Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. *Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. **Singularity: No other demonic being matches the user. **Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. **Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. **Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Control and manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. **Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. *Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. *Demon Creation: Create countless demons. *Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control everything that is unholy/satanic. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: User may learn to harness the ancient darkness. **Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces and concepts. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. **Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. **Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. **Divine Slayer : User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. **Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the flames of Hell. **Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. *Devil Soul: Posses the essence of the devil, gaining the characteristics and attributes of the most powerful force of evil existence. *Evil Aura: The user's evil may be so strong that it is made visible. *Evil Embodiment: Be the embodiment of all evil. **Sin Embodiment: Users are sin personified. *Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. **Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord. *Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. *Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with society. *Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. **Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. **Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. **Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. *Nigh Omnipotence: has overwhelming near infinite godlike power. *Omni-Magic: Have control over all forms of magic. *Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at anytime. *Size Manipulation: Can grow to immeasurable sizes. *Teleportation: Users are able to move to any location in the blink of an eye. Variations *Anti-God: User may be powerful enough to become a Primordial Void. *Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a form that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. *Fallen Physiology: A transcendent being that is considered a god that has fallen into dark powers. *Fallen Angel Physiology: An angel that was the purerest and most powerful that has fallen to demonic influence. Associations *Archdemon Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology Limitations *May be grounded to their own realm by ancient means. *May be vulnerable to powerful holy artifacts. *May be limited by the existence of even stronger entities. Known Users *Kishin (Soul Eater) *Shuma Gorath (Marvel) *Mephisto (Marvel) *Dormammu (Marvel) *Trigon (DC) *Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) *Archfiends (Ninja Gaiden) *The Black Dragon (Ninja Gaiden) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Vaatu (The Legend of Korra) *Tathamet (Diablo) *Diablo (Diabo III) after absorbing the seven evils *Satan (Spawn/Image Comics) *Mundus (Devil May Cry) *Asmodeus (D&D 4th edition) *Chaos (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) *Chaos Gods (Warhammer 40.000) *Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Juubi (Naruto) *Shabranigdu (Slayers) *Dugradigdu (Slayers) *Satanel (Bastard!!) *Dark King (Pretty Cure) *Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) *Janemba (Dragon Ball) *Vlitra (Asura's Wrath) *Malachai (Chronicles of Nick) *Lucemon (Digimon) *Sargeras (Warcraft) *Kil'Jaeden (Warcraft) *The Beast (Doctor Who) *Chernobog (Slavic Mythology) *Chernabog (Disney) *Gilvaroth (Jeanne D'Arc) *The Three Kings (Yu Yu Hakusho) *S-Class Demons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls franchise) Gallery Vazdah.jpg|Vazdah (Ninja Gaiden 2) is a powerful Archfiend ruler of Fiends that possesses omnipotent and omniscient powers that are capable of affecting the world on universal scale. Asmodeus 2.jpg|During the chaotic events leading to D&D 4th edtion, Asmodeus became a full fledged demonic deity, and is now the God Emperor of Demonkind. Demise.png|Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) is a demonic ruler that sought the power of the Triforce. He is described as "the source of all monsters", and is stated to "have conquered time itself". Aku.png|Aku (Samurai Jack) is often described as evil incarnate, he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. He possesses power that are uncommon to various creature of the world such as the ability to shape-shift into numerous forms, create objects out of thin air, project lasers, raise the dead, tear through time, and is invulnerable to mortal weaponry. Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) demonic power is great enough to destroy entire dimensions, which is a feat that earned him the title, "The Great Darkness". Gohma Vlitra.png|Vlitra (Asura's Wrath) is the dark spirit of the planet, Gaia. It is a formidable entity that possesses power that easily destroy planets. It is able to corrupt and assume the form of other creatures. Along with its power of Magma Manipulation, it can also output Mantra with enough destructive power to overwhelm even Asura. Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (Disney) is an all powerful demon who is regarded as the representation of pure evil and possesses incredible demonic power. Image Comics.jpg|Satan (Spawn/Image Comics) is the ultimate ruler of Hell in the Spawn Universe. The Three Kings.jpg|The Three Kings (Yu Yu Hakusho) are three S-Class demons of equal footing. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Rare power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Enhancements Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Evil power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Unholy Power Category:Absolute Powers Category:Demonic Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Transcendent Powers